Cuéntame un cuento
by Sarah Alya Black
Summary: Érase una vez una moderna Hada Madrina que quería proteger a Cenicienta de la misteriosa Madrastra y así fue como… ¿qué descubrirá Sonoko en New York? -Tabla Inspirada Cuentos de hadas . ComunidadLJ Mision insana-


Nuevo fic y nuevo fandom.

Este fic será un conjunto de viñetas basadas en un cuento de hadas (ya sea sólo por el título, una frase, una situación...), se corresponden a la segunda tabla, Tabla Inspirada, que he cogido en la comunidad LJ _Mision Insana_.

El título del fanfic, _Cuéntame un cuento_, es provisional, aunque le estoy cogiendo el gustillo.

Es mi primera aportación a este fandom, sean muy crueles y si ven algún error o encuentran a los personajes OoC no duden en decírmelo para poder rectificar y mejorar. Les estaré muy agradecida. :)

* * *

**Cuento número:** 01

**Cuento utilizado:** Cenicienta.

**Título:** El Hada Madrina de Cenicienta

**Personajes:** Sonoko Suzuki, Ran Mouri, Shinichi Kudo y Shiho Miyano.

**Resumen:** Érase una vez una moderna Hada Madrina que quería proteger a Cenicienta de la misteriosa Madrastra y así fue como… ¿qué descubrirá Sonoko en New York?

* * *

**El Hada Madrina de Cenicienta.**

**N**ew York era ¡Impresionante! Los edificios, la gente, la moda, las luces… Sonoko no había tardado ni cinco minutos en enamorarse del estilo de vida neoyorkino. En cuanto Yukiko Kudo las había dejado, a ella y a Ran, en la entrada del hotel en el que iban a hospedarse durante la próxima semana, Sonoko había querido coger a Ran del brazo y arrastrarla por todas las tiendas que encontraran y después comprar unas entradas para algún musical —_Cabaret_, o quizás _Chicago_—, donde estrenaría el vestido que se hubiese comprado por la tarde y conocería a algún guapo y adinerado neoyorquino que no podría resistirse a su atrayente belleza. Sin embargo, fue Ran quien —alejándola de su ensoñación— la había agarrado de la mano y la había arrastrado hacia recepción.

Esa tarde no fue como Sonoko había soñado. No hubo compras compulsivas, ni fueron a ningún famoso musical, y el único chico con el que había hablado fue Shinichi Kudo, para su desgracia, aunque su mejor amiga parecía encantada. Ran sí había pasado una tarde genial, juzgó, su sonrisa la delataba. «Algunas tienen suerte —había suspirado—, si al menos estuviera Kyougoku…».

Siguiendo su mala racha, por la noche habían cenado los tres, junto con los padres de él, el profesor Agase y una chica demasiado poco expresiva. Yukiko y Yusaku Kudo fueron una lluvia de risas y bromas, anécdotas y regaños, ella era toda espontaneidad y él franca simpatía. Sonoko no había desaprovechado la oportunidad de avergonzar a la pareja adolescente de enamorados llamándolos "marido y esposa", y le divirtió los sendos sonrojos de sus compañeros de instituto, aunque le habían reprendido de inmediato. La madre de Shinichi le había seguido el juego y el padre sólo había sonreído.

Para sorpresa de Sonoko, la chica poco expresiva también había sonreido, pero no parecía que ésta contuviera alegría.

En verdad, esa chica había llamado su atención, y no de forma lasciva; oh no, por favor. Le era muy familiar, además que su comportamiento y misteriosa relación con Shinichi Kudo despertaban su instinto femenino. Y ella, Sonoko Suzuki, como mejor amiga de Ran Mouri, debía averiguar, con discreción, quién era.

Y no había sido tarea fácil, poco era lo que había descubierto: se llamaba Shiho Miyano, era japonesa aunque gran parte de su vida la había pasado en EUA, tenía una relación bastante amistosa con el joven detective,… y la mamá de Shinichi le contó que había estado relacionada con el último caso en el que había estado trabajando durante tanto tiempo su hijo. «_Sospechoso._» Pero Sonoko había olvidado que Ran era hija del famoso Kogoro Mouri, el detective durmiente, y ésta había descubierto sus planes —y nada tenía que ver con que se la pasara mirando fijamente a la silenciosa chica, ni que no parara de preguntar sobre ella.

—¿Qué estás tramando, Sonoko?

—Yo… Etto… —dudó y de repente se puso seria— Ran, ¿no crees que es extraña la relación entre Shinichi y esa chica?

—¿Miyano? Bueno es verdad que es muy callada, pero...

—Piénsalo bien Ran —la interrumpió con excesiva gesticulación—, según la madre de Shinichi, ha estado involucrada en el caso que él estuvo investigando, por lo que tuvieron que pasar mucho tiempo juntos, además a veces parece que compartan bromas que los demás no podemos entender, y siempre le está mirando, como si estuviera…

Había callado al darse cuenta que Ran se había entristecido a cada palabra. «Idiota, claro que se había dado cuenta. Idiota, idiota, idiota.».

—Pero eso no significa que estén liados. Es más, se llaman por los apellidos así que seguro que para Shinichi no es importante.

Ran reaccionó como era de esperar «¡Y a quién le importa ese idiota de Shinichi!», pero sus ojos expresaban todo lo contrario a sus palabras.

Sonoko había intentado animar a Ran, porque aunque su amiga fingiera una sonrisa la conocía, y sabía que por dentro estaría dando vueltas a todas las preguntas que no se atrevía a pronunciar en voz alta. Incluso Shinichi había empezado a darse cuenta que algo la preocupaba, pero como él no estaba de vacaciones en New York el joven detective no tenía mucho tiempo para averiguar que mantenía tan inquietada a su novia.

Hasta que al día de hoy, Shinichi les propuso acompañarlos a los tribunales. Esa era la razón por la que él se encontraba en EUA, recordó Sonoko; no estaba muy al tanto sobre el caso, pero le habían contado a grandes rasgos que Shinichi Kudo se había metido en una investigación peligrosa sobre una gran organización secreta y puesto que el FBI y la CIA –y por eso suponía que había sido peligroso– se habían visto involucrados, una vez desbaratada la organización el caso fue llevado a los juzgados estadounidenses. El joven detective era uno de los principales testigos del fiscal; y, claro, también Shiho Miyano.

Sin embargo, Sonoko y Ran sólo habían ido de visita (por insistencia de Ran, aunque ella tampoco se había negado mucho). Yukiko Kudo se había pasado toda la semana haciéndoles de guía después del primer día, entreteniéndolas lejos de los aburridos tribunales con algún bonito vestido en la Boutique más de moda o presentándoles celebridades.

Por eso, que Shinichi les propusiera ir al juicio fue una sorpresa para ambas chicas.

—¿No decías que eran aburridos y llenos de viejos protestando por todo? —preguntó Ran.

—Sí, detective, por qué tendríamos que ir cuando podemos ir al Central Park, por ejemplo.

—Son aburridos, pero había pensado, puesto que mañana os vais, que podríamos comer juntos —contestó Shinichi con una sonrisa que contagió a Ran— los cuatro. ¿Qué os parece?

Y entonces Sonoko hizo la pregunta que mejoraría o empeoraría el día según la respuesta del joven detective:

—¿Cuatro?

—Nosotros tres y Miyano.

Como un odioso picor en el pie, que deseas rascarte y olvidarte de él, pero que la buena educación no te permite realizar; sí, era _ella_ de nuevo, empeorando más sus mini vacaciones en New York.

**oOo**

**S**onoko bostezó, en ese momento no podía estar más de acuerdo con Kudo: los juicios eran un muermo. Y más aun si todos hablaban en inglés.

—¡Shht! —le chistó Ran con el dedo índice sobre los labios.

Iba a susurrarle algo a su amiga cuando todo el mundo se puso en pie de improviso. Atónita, imitó a sus amigos rápidamente para no dar la nota y escondió el móvil. Un torrente de gente inundó el pasillo principal en dirección a la salida.

—¿Qué ocurre? —susurró, a la par que tiraba de la manga de Ran— ¿Se ha terminado?

—Si no te la hubieses pasado todo el rato tecleando en el móvil lo sabrías —la regañó con las manos en las caderas.

A Sonoko le pareció oír la risa del profesor Agase al otro lado de Miyano, entonces Ran suspiró, abatida por algo que nunca iba a cambiar en su atolondrada amiga.

—El jurado se ha retirado para deliberar y hasta que no tomen una decisión no se retomará el juicio.

—Entonces tenemos toda la tarde libre ¿verdad?

—No lo creo —intervino Shinichi. Sonoko lo miró mal por romper su felicidad.—. La defensa no ha creado grandes dudas entre el jurado, y el fiscal ha sido implacable. También estamos los testigos de la fiscalía, entre ellos varios agentes del FBI, un agente de la CIA que se había infiltrado y un ex miembro de la Organización; todas las pruebas forenses que los incriminan (aunque hayan sido pocas), y las pruebas circunstanciales. No será una decisión difícil.

Sonoko casi podía jurar que oyó romperse su soñada última tarde en New York, frente a la conjetura lógica del novio de su mejor amiga.

—Además están todos los delitos que los preceden-n. —añadió Miyano con un ligero tartamudeo.

Los tres se giraron a mirarla, aunque ella no los miraba a ellos con los ojos abiertos de par en par y temblando cual hoja en una tarde otoñal. Siguieron su mirada hasta que toparon con unos fríos y despiadados ojos azules. Sonoko se estremeció; ese tipo de larga melena rubia la hacía sentir como un animal enjaulado, incluso aunque esa implacable mirada no estaba clavada en ella. Volvió su vista de nuevo hacia Miyano, pero su corazón dejó de latir por un segundo cuando reparó en la mano de la misteriosa chica apretando la de Shinichi Kudo –que se había convertido en un puño. Parpadeó varias veces antes de que la rabia empezara a fluir por su cuerpo y se mezclara con la indignación ante el juego sucio de Kudo. Eso no lo esperaba de él, oh no, jugar a dos bandas, quién lo hubiese pensando.

—¡Vamos, Ran! —exclamó fingiendo alegría, y arrastró a su amiga hacia fuera del juzgado para que no descubriera el doloroso engaño. «Ahora que por fin habías vuelto, Kudo. ¿Cómo puedes hacerle esto a Ran?» Pero ella, Sonoko Suzuki, se encargaría de ponerle punto y final.

**oOo**

**C**uando Shinichi salió de los juzgados, solo, en busca de Ran y su amiga que habían desaparecido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Sonoko ya había puesto en marcha su plan infalible. Lo esperaba con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho y una mirada sardónica que no auguraba tranquilidad.

—¡Vaya, señor detective! ¿Dónde has dejado a tu novia?

Shinichi pestañeó.

—Creía que Ran estaba contigo.

—Me refería a tu otra novia —una sonrisa de superioridad se dibujó en los labios de Sonoko.

Él frunció el entrecejo extrañado.

«Ahora hazte el inocente…»

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Te he visto, lo sé todo, así que no intentes negarlo.

—Sonoko.

—¿Cómo puedes engañar a Ran? ¿Quizás te parece normal jugar con dos chicas? ¿Con Ran? ¡Ella te ha estado esperando durante años! Al menos ten lo que hay que tener y cuéntale la verdad en vez de esconderte… ¡Pero qué digo! ¡Si la estás traicionando en su propia cara!

—¿De qué estás hablando, Sonoko? —volvió a preguntar Shinichi un tanto confuso y otro tanto cabreado por ser regañado sin motivo aparente (que él supiera).

—¡De ti y Miyano! ¿De qué sino? ¡Os he visto! ¡He visto como os cogíais de la mano en el juicio, sinvergüenza!

—Entre Miyano y yo no hay nada.

—Si ya… No intentes mentirme. Te digo que os he vist…

—Has visto a Miyano cogerme la mano porque estaba muerta de miedo —Las palabras de Shinichi sonaban sinceras y en cierta forma tenían sentido.—. Nada más. No hay nada entre nosotros.

—Pero… Pero ella.

«Ella te mira —quiso decir— como si estuviese enamorada de ti.»

Pero algo más importante la sobresaltó.

—¡Ran! Oh, no. Entonces…

—¿Qué ocurre con Ran? —preguntó enseguida Shinichi.

—Ella también… creía que pasaba algo entre vosotros. Entre tú y Miyano.

Le pareció oírle mascullar un _mierda_ antes de preguntarle:

—¿Y dónde está?

—En la cafetería que hay al girar a la esquina. —dijo como un autómata aun intentando encajar lo ocurrido, como si una pieza fundamental faltara y la estuviese obviando.

No se ofendió cuando el joven detective salió corriendo en la dirección que ella había dicho, sin decirle nada más y dejándola sola ahí, delante de los tribunales.

¿Qué era? «¿Qué es?»

Shinichi no había estado engañando a Ran –y eso realmente era un alivio, no podía imaginar a Ran con cualquier otro chico aunque Kudo fuera un engreído–, entonces su relación estaba bien, iban a seguir juntos. «Esa Miyano…», pensó cuando la vio salir menos pálida y con los ojos menos desorbitados; no había desbaratado nada pero su mirada… y le había cogido la mano a Shinichi cuando ¡Eso era!

Se acercó a ella, ahora con las ideas claras y con una decisión tomada. No había terminado aun su misión.

—Miyano. —la llamó, seria. Prepara para atacar en cuanto ella se volteara.

—Ah, Suzuki. —contestó solamente Miyano, viéndola por encima del hombro.

—Quiero preguntarte una cosa.

Consiguió llamar su atención. _Curiosidad_. Todo el mundo es curioso. La vio mover el pie derecho hacia atrás e inclinarse hacia ese mismo lado para no tener que forzar tanto el cuello mirando atrás, supuso Sonoko, los brazos cruzados detrás de la espalda. Era una invitación para que siguiera; no dijo nada pero sus gestos manifestaban más –como siempre en ella, se había dado cuenta.

—Estás enamorada de Kudo.

—Eso no es una pregunta —evadió Miyano con una media sonrisa.

—¿Eso es un sí? —preguntó esta vez con un tono más alto.

—Tonterías —le contestó la chica encogiéndose de hombros y empezando a voltearse.

Pero Sonoko se dio cuenta. Se dio cuenta de cómo había cerrado los ojos al pronunciar la respuesta y como su cuerpo se había tensado ligeramente. Lo estaba, estaba enamorada de Shinichi.

—¿Entonces por qué te has aferrado a la mano de Kudo cuando estábamos en el juicio?

—Sólo estaba asustada.

—¿Y por qué no agarrarte al profesor Agase que estaba más cerca?

Miyano titubeó. Sin importarle si iba a dar alguna excusa barata o a justificarse (si la hubiese conocido más, sabría que ella prefiere evadir los temas), Sonoko siguió hablando:

—Ran es una buena persona, al igual que Kudo. Aunque sean cabezotas, se quieren. Y no pienso dejar que interfieras en su relación. No quiero que les hagas daño.

—Yo tampoco —la oyó murmurar.

—Entonces olvídate de Kudo. —y se volteó tan bruscamente como rudo había sido su último comentario y se encaminó a la cafetería.

Enterró todo pensamiento de lástima hacia Miyano, ignoró la imagen de su espalda algo más curvada hacia delante y sus puños apretados. No iba a deprimirse por haberle dejado las cosas claras a quien podría poner la felicidad de su mejor amiga en peligro. No, era momento de alegrarse y de disfrutar del sol. Quizás Ran y Shinichi ya habrían aclarado la confusión y podrían ir a comer, aprovecharían esa última tarde en New York.

Podrían pasear por Central Park y mientras Ran y Shinichi flirteaban entre ellos, ella sería asaltada por algún guapo neoyorquino que llevara gafas de sol –que le quedarían de muerte– atraído por su belleza extranjera y la invitaría a un helado. Y se sentaría en algún banco bajo la sombra de algún árbol, él se quitaría sus gafas dejando al descubierto unos hermosos ojos azules. Y entonces él le diría cuan bonita era y…

Aaahh, Sonoko. Nunca cambiaría.

* * *

**Y fin.**

¿Qué te ha parecido? ¿Me haces saber tu opinión dandole al _Go_? *guiño*

—

_**S**arah **A**lya **B**lack_


End file.
